Rumbling Rookie Style!
by Kelly2727
Summary: Dov is fed up of the Black Penny always being quiet so drags Chris into something they haven't done since high School. Fun one-shot, song based. All characters apart from Nick. Enjoy!


**Hi Guys! Well it's been a while since my last Rookie Blue fic so I thought I would give you all a one shot! I do have another story planned for RB though so watch out for it! This is just a fun fic, based on the song Let's Get Ready to Rumble by Ant and Dec. If you haven't heard it then listen on youtube. Anyway, Chris and Dov are the main ones in it but everyone else is there including Jerry; also Sam & Andy are together. Nick is not in this one shot!**

**As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. This is set 4 years on from the show but they're still called Rookies. Also I am not using all the song.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**ONE SHOT**

It was another quiet night at the Black Penny for the officers of 15th Division. Their day had been slow and long, nothing much happening on the streets of Toronto. It was as if the criminals had took a day off. As always everyone headed to the Penny for a drink. This had been a thing for the senior officers for the whole of their career and now the Rookies had joined in the family affair.

Andy McNally, Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz, Traci Nash and Gail Peck where the most feisty, passionate and funniest characters ever to walk through the doors of 15th Division. They all came with baggage but you never doubt their love for, or they're dedication to their jobs. Four years on and they had all became a close knit family. The relationships between the Rookies and the senior officers were so close that no-one would ever try and come between them. And one of those relationships was Andy's personal romance with Sam Swarek.

As the night wore on Dov was getting bored and being the youngest enthusiastic officer that he was, he just couldn't sit still for long;

**"You know ever since we started coming to the Black Penny, there hasn't been much atmosphere in it" **he grumbled as he swallowed down a large gulp of his beer. Oliver chuckled at his former Rookie;

**"It's always been this way. It's because you're young, maybe you should go to a club or something" **he said which got a round of nods from everyone else. As everyone else fell into conversations as to what their plans where over the next few days since they were all off, it was Andy that caught the mischievous glint in Dov's eye;

**"What?" **She asked as she pulled away slightly from Sam's side. Her and Sam had been strong from the moment they gave their relationship a go. They got together when Andy was cut lose, that was 3 years ago and they were still going strong. As she looked at Dov, she knew that look;

**"Well...I think it's maybe time for some rumbling, Rookie style" **he said ecstatically as Gail and Chris both shocked on their drinks;

**"What! Jesus Dov, that was years ago. We're cops now, we can't do that!" **Chris said hurriedly, hoping that Dov was just joking;

**"Aww come on where is your sense of humor!" **Dov yelled as he quickly stood up and dragged Chris along with him, all the while Chris could be heard complaining.

It was by this point Gail had got over her shock and was laughing away with Traci and Andy as they talked over what Dov had in mind. Their friend's though looked on utterly confused by the whole thing;

**"Care to share the secret McNally?" **Sam asked as he pulled Andy back into his side while she was still laughing;

**"Urgh are you ever going to stop calling me that?" **she said as she wrinkled her nose at Sam's comment but all she got was a raised eyebrow as a reply **"Fine...back when the five of us were in high school Dov and Chris entered a talent show and got us three involved with them. The song they sang too and we danced to, got them first place" **she said with huge smile on her face as did Traci and Gail. Everyone sat in silence around them as they listened to what Andy had just said but it was Jerry that broke through the silence by laughing;

**"I'm sorry but twiddle-dee and twiddle-dum came first in a talent show" **he said through laughter as the others sniggered around him. Traci however didn't find it very funny as she gave Jerry a slap on the head;

**"For the record they were good and it got everyone up on their feet. And of course us three were part of the win with our dancing" **she winked at the two girls as Sam could be heard mumbling something for Andy's ears only.

**"Well I guess you are in for a treat" **Gail piped up as she nodded in the direction of the stage. As everyone turned to see what she meant, there was Dov and Chris, microphones in hand as they talked to Liam.

As the friends watched on Chris was still complaining if the hand gestures he was waving off trying to get Dov's attention was anything to go by. The girls sat whispering as Noelle walked through the door of the Black Penny, she had to do an extra few hours at work. As she neared the table she wondered what was going on;

**"Ok...so it looks like I have missed something" **She said as she took a seat next to Frank who had already ordered her a drink;

**"Nope things are just getting started"** Frank said as he gestured for Noelle to look at the stage.

Dov was still persuading Chris about this whole thing when he felt eyes on them. As he looked around the bar he heard Chris mumble something like _"I hate you right now" _;

**"Hi...umm for some reason I have this idea of waking up the Black Penny for a change as it's always quiet. So myself and my best friend Chris here are going to put on a show for you" **he said as he gave Liam a wink. As Liam played around with the tracks; Andy, Gail and Traci we already up whistling and cheering the guys on. This of course got a roll of the eyes from Sam and small grins from the others. Within a matter of seconds though the bar was filled with the sound of up beat music;

_LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE_

_(Let's get ready, ready)_

_(Let's get ready, ready)_

_(Let's get ready to rumble)_

_Watch us wreck the mic_

_Watch us wreck the mic_

_Watch us wreck the mic_

_Psyche!_

Their friend's sat absolutely stunned as Dov and Chris started singing and dancing to the song. Everyone around them were starting to get into the beat but as for the three girls, well they up dancing, whistling and clapping.

_Straight up proven'_

_We can get you groovin'_

_This track's boomin'_

_It ain't no hype_

_Watch us wreck the mic_

_Watch us wreck the mic_

_Watch us wreck the mic_

_Psyche!_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Get ready, get steady and rumble_

_Everybody rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Get ready, get steady and rumble_

_Everybody rumble_

It was as if the Black Penny has been transformed into a night club in a matter of minutes. Everyone was up on their feet as Dov and Chris sang and dancing along to the music. The senior officer's sat gobsmacked as they never thought they would ever see this side to their Rookies. Movement startled them as they had been so focused on the guys, it was the girls pushing by them and making their way to the stage; collecting baseball caps off Liam as they passed. What then shocked their friends was when the girls took to the stage and started dancing to the same routine that Dov and Chris were doing.

**"Did you...did you know about this?" **Oliver stumbled out the question to Sam. Sam looked at him as if he had grown two heads;

**"Of course not and even if I did know that McNally could move like the way she is now. I would have kept all them for the bedroom" **he said wiggling his eye brows, which of course got a load of complaints off his friends.

_Sit back cracker jack_

_Don't take no flack_

_Rhymn in time_

_To the rhythm of the track_

_I'm Chris_

_I'm Dov_

_A duo_

_A twosome_

_So many lyrics_

_We're frightened to use them_

_So many lyrics_

_We'll keep them in stores_

_We've even got them coming_

_Out of our pores_

_Your Father_

_Your Mother_

_Your sister_

_Your brother_

_Everyone's gotta be an AKA lover_

_Give us the motivation_

_We can cause a sensation_

_Give us the aspiration_

_We can cause a sensation_

_Give us girls top speed_

_Cause the girls' stampead_

_Stylin' smilin' everybody's butt-whilin'_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Get ready, get steady and rumble_

_Everybody rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Get ready, get steady and rumble_

_Everybody rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Get ready, get steady and rumble_

_Everybody rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Let's get ready to rumble_

_Get ready, get steady and rumble_

_Everybody rumble_

As the Rookies finished off the song to the dance routine again, it was obvious to their friends that they had done this before and why they had came first in the talent show. As the song finished and every was up cheering, giving the place a right good atmosphere, everyone knew that these five Rookies were probably the best to ever walk through the doors of 15th Division. The bond they had on and off the job would never be broken and their partners on and off the job would make sure it never would be.

**So there you have it. I know it isn't that long but it was just a quick fun type of a fic. And I haven't done a RB one for a while so thought I would treat you all. Hope you enjoy & my new RB story will be up soon!**


End file.
